


Avengers' Galaxy

by Red_Phoenix_Fyre



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Captain America skips the ice age, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man 1, Kidnapping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Phoenix_Fyre/pseuds/Red_Phoenix_Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had just finished showing off his powers of creating things that could explode space cruisers when someone decided that they wanted to kidnap his awesome self. They succeeded, which Tony is totally blaming the space armada for, and Rhodey was taking too long to rescue him so Tony had to skip on the damsel in distress act.</p><p>No one told Steve that Tony doesn't need help though and the muscle-bound super model decided to follow him despite Tony's protests. Perhaps collapsing as a wolf at his doorstep contributed to that...</p><p>The story follows Ironman I pretty closely until chapter 3, where Steve joins us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of a story previously posted here. I decided that I hadn't constructed the first chapter last time into enough of a hook, and the summary sucked. So here we are again!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony woke to all his nerves screaming in pain.

Gasping for breath only seemed to make it worse.

Opening his eyes did not help either, the light seared into his retinas.

Water, he thought, a drink might help.

Squinting against the light, Tony's eyes searched the room. His head was turned to look to the left. The room was rough looking. The walls likely concrete or some other archaic material.

His focus changed to the table beside him. A cup, opaque so unable to see if it contained anything. The bottle next to it had some clear liquid, completely colourless. 

Water.

Panting in effort, Tony swung his arm towards it.

Missed.

Rolling onto his side Tony struggled to brace himself and reached with his right arm for the bottle. He managed to knock the cup and some other things off the table but didn't accomplish his goal.

Leaning forward made something at the back of his head tug, causing a surprising bolt of pain to arch down his entire spine. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Unable to really process the words, Tony pushed his body back. Still lacking coordination, shaking with fear and pain, Tony was reluctant to reach back but...

He needed to know.

Using his body as a brace for his right hand, he groped down the back of his head to the base of his skull.

What felt like a wire came out of bandages that he had somehow missed. The self adhesive bandages sealed around the follicles of his hair. If he ripped it off it'd take hair and flesh with it.

Panic seared through his system as he prodded the area under the bandage, feeling the undoubtedly metal object now attached to him.

His vision began to tunnel as his breathing escalated past recommended levels.

Don't pass out, he ordered himself.

“What have you done to me?” the question escaped him without real thought on his part.

“I saved your life,” the man from before answered him. “When they pulled you in, your body was in between shapes and seizing. The explosion you managed to live through damaged your brain. Those telepathic bombs have quite a range, they even pierce through most sealed chambers when close enough. I've seen your reaction to them before.”

The man was slim, his head was balding, his words were accented but well pronounced. His clothes were refined but looked well worn, even dirty. 

He turned and continued speaking, his tone calm even though he looked tense, “Injuries in the brain aren't something that can be repaired, but I have managed to make a—patch, for lack of a better word. It stimulates your brain in a way that keeps its impulses for shape shifting stable. It's powered by the battery behind you. You'll need to adjust it to change shape, but you're alive. It could easily be worse.”

Tony met the man's steady brown eyes as he stood over him. Could easily be worse, his mind repeated.

“The other people I have seen with this brain injury die within days of seizures as their minds force them to change shape over and over. They're aware enough to feel it, but unable to voice anything. What I have given you is time. Instead of dying in days, you likely have weeks,” the man informed him.

“Weeks,” Tony repeated, feeling stupid. He slowly eased himself up into a seated position, careful not to stress the line connecting him to the battery.

“Yes, weeks,” the man told him.

“How--?” 

His question was interrupted by a loud bang on the door outside, followed by shouting.

“Quickly, do as I do,” ordered the man. His tension was far more visible now as he straightened from where he had been leaned over Tony.

Belatedly noting that he had barely had the cognitive ability to notice the other man's actions, Tony's eyes focused on the metal doors. 

Obviously sliding doors, likely automated.

“Stand up, stand up!” commanded the stranger.

His urgency finally registered as the words from another language sound over the speakers into the room they are in.

Moving unsteadily to his feet, Tony was careful to keep the cord connected to his head from pulling by edging around the cot he had been laying on.

“Hands on your head! Like me! Do it!” the man said urgently before speaking in what seems to be the same language as the person speaking over the sound system in the room.

Tony raised his arms after the man reinforced his statement by trying to lift Tony's right arm.

The whole situation had Tony numb. There was too much to process.

Perhaps that, and the fact that the telepathic bomb had been his invention, explained his reaction to their demands.

“No,” he answered. 

No, he would not build the people waving his company's weapons in his face a weapon of mass destruction. No, he would not give them more ammunition to blow up the soldiers his weapons should be protecting.

No, he would not be responsible for more innocents' deaths.

Even when they started the torture, he didn't regret that one word.

No.

He would escape.

He won't let others be hurt because of him.


	2. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good hero needs an escape plan.

After the numbness that Tony had been experiencing wore off, he started asking questions. Learning Yinsen's name had come as a revelation.

“We have actually met before, at a conference,” Yinsen had told him.

“I don't remember.”

“Yes, well... If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, let alone give a speech on...integrated circuits. I'm not surprised you don't remember me,” he had replied.

Tony resolved not to let drugs of any kind fog his mind enough that he forgot someone so easily.

“Who are these people anyway?” he had to know.

“They call themselves the Ten Rings and they are your loyal customers. I speak many different languages, and even that is not enough for this group. They're compromised of so many different species that I'm often surprised by what walks through that door,” Yinsen told him, waving his had towards the metal door keeping them imprisoned. “Some of their languages seem to be beyond my abilities to pronounce.”

“They really need a translator AI,” Tony replied absently.

“The good ones are expensive, they seem to be more focused on weapons,” Yinsen answered.

“Or, they might be smart enough to know I could manipulate such a program,” Tony returned quietly. 

The group monitored the room they were in, but Tony had inspected the cameras and equipment. While they could hear what was going on to some extent, the microphones weren't sensitive enough to pick up quiet words.

“Maybe, though this group seems to operate with brute force, not intelligence,” Yinsen added at the same volume.

That begged the question though, how had they ended up with him?

“I'm sure they're looking for you Mr Stark, but they will never find you. The universe is a very big place and we are well hidden,” Yinsen told him while coming to sit next to him. “Groups like these, people killing others and destroying homes, that is your legacy, Mr Stark. Your life's work, is in the hands of those murderers. Is this how you want it to end? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?”

“Even if I do something, they could kill me, or you. Whether or not I do, I'm probably dead in few weeks anyway,” Tony answered, feeling the weight of his actions over the years.

“Then these weeks are a very important time for you, aren't they?” Yinsen asked.

With that, Tony found the rest of his resolve. Even if he died, he'd make it count.

 

The terms of their agreement had stated that Tony needed to see that they could provide the supplies necessary to build their bomb. It had been his latest invention.

As he stumbled through the hallways with a blindfold, he was unable to prevent himself picturing its demonstration.

After an invigorating speech, done by himself, the projectile had been launched from one of the smaller space cruisers. It had looked small, especially as it approached the large asteroid and several of its fellows. Pieces had sectioned off at its approach, when they made contact the resulting explosion had even rocked the station they had been standing on. All that had been left of any of the asteroids had been dust, including the one the size of their battle cruisers.

Ships as large as their Space Hawks, containing thousands of soldiers, would be reduced to chunks of metal.

It was the stuff of nightmares.

Tony was jerked from his thoughts by the blindfold being peeled from his eyes. His mental count of steps and added directions abruptly stopped as well.

Squinting against the bright lights, Tony took in just how many Stark company products they had. The entire bunker was filled with ammunition, guns and explosives. The Stark name was painted on the side of every crate.

Pulling his eyes away from that horror as the man in front of them preened in pride, Tony scanned for the exit. It was obvious due to its size and the design of the door. The most important part of any escape was knowing where to go to get out. 

Now they knew.

Yinsen and Tony shared a glance before Yinsen translated for him, “As you can see, we have everything you need to construct the Jericho. Build us one, and we will set you free.”

Nodding and smiling as if he believed them, Tony answered, “No, they won't.”

“They won't,” Yinsen agreed, also smiling. 

These men were far too predictable.

 

Shortly after Tony had given them his demands the room he and Yinsen shared accommodation in was a hive of activity. With Yinsen translating his orders, Tony was relatively successful in directing people how to set up his shop. At least the lighting wasn't poor. While the cement walling meant that the only easy way out was the door, at least it prevented them from installing more cameras to get clear views if Tony and Yinsen were to reposition things on their own.

With consenting to build a bomb came other “luxuries.” Instead of gruel that they could barely tolerate they were given actual food, and a few board games. 

The computers given to them were tolerable, had no access to wireless interstellarnet, and barely could run the programs he needed to code. It was a crime against technology. Tony really missed JARVIS. 

And good coffee.

“Where are we?” Tony asked as he started to pull apart a bomb. They were currently without company, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched.

“From what I have seen, I believe we are on one of the out lying planets in our patrol protected galaxy. Far enough out to have no real protection at all, but close enough that the Allegiance Protectorate likes to say they have sovereignty,” answered Yinsen with his usual ill humour. 

Tony understood that the man hated his guts, had only helped him out of morals, but hearing the constant negativity was wearing. Not that Tony was in a much better mood. Still, interaction helped him think. 

Maybe Yinsen would forgive some of his sins when they escaped, he could hope. It was all he had right now. 

“You know, we might be more productive if you included me in the planning process,” Yinsen told Tony as he pulled the circuitry out of the bomb's casing. 

Grunting in agreement to his words, Tony continued working. 

After pulling out a small piece from the larger part he tossed the bigger piece away saying, “Don't need this.”

Holding the smaller part up to the light of the lamp he'd had placed on the desk, Tony explained, “This is .15 grams of palladium. We need at least 1.6 so why don't you go break down the other eleven.”

Frowning as he listened, Yinsen moved away when he finished speaking. 

At least while he was busy he wouldn't be making jabs at Tony. 

Working on plans for a solution to his electrical problem was first on his list of things to accomplish. It would be hard to escape if he was barely mobile.


	3. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony finishes designs and Steve finally joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story really differs from the movies. It's also where my other version of this story began. I did end up changing some things, so character interactions will vary. Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Enjoy!

After all the palladium had been gathered, Tony melted it down to put in the mould. Knowing that carrying a battery around to keep from having muscle spasms didn't make for the most steady hands, Tony asked for Yinsen's help pouring the liquid metal.

“Careful, careful. We only have one shot at this,” Tony told Yinsen nervously as he followed the man to the workbench.

Yinsen took slow steps as he held the tongs. “Don't worry, I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?”

It wasn't reassuring to think of anyone with a knife anywhere near the back of his skull, especially when he had been helpless.

All the same, he was upright now, not in a coffin.

There were many things he could have said as Yinsen poured the palladium into the mould he had made, but no words came. Thanking him didn't seem to have much of a point, the thanks Yinsen seemed to want was rescue. He didn't want words, and Tony wasn't good with pleasantries anyway. Why start now when he'd likely be dead soon?

If he survived this, Tony resolved to eat a nice juicy burger.

 

Time seemed irrelevant as Tony worked. The hours always blended together when his mind and body were occupied with calculating and creating. When the device was finally finished, sitting glowing on the work bench before him, Tony finally felt the passage of time like a weight on his body.

“Woah,” breathed Yinsen, leaning in close to the blue light. “That does not look like a Jericho missile.”

“That's because it's a miniaturized arch reactor,” Tony answered quietly. “We've got a big one powering one of my factories at home. Should keep my brain waves stabilized.” A part of him felt like he should be making a joke with that statement, something about that being a first.

“What could it generate?”

“If my math is right, and it always is,” Tony added in case the man needed reminding that wasn't one of his failings, “three gigajoules per second.”

“That could keep you going for fifteen lifetimes,” Yinsen said.

“Yeah, or something big for fifteen minutes,” Tony answered.

Deciding to let the man in on his plans, he would need more help after all, Tony grabbed his blueprints and stood. Walking over to the plexiglass table with the light under it, he dropped the blue prints onto it.

“This is our ticket out of here,” Tony told him.

“What is it?”

“Flatten them out,” Tony replied. 

He did it himself and the light from behind the table glowed through the pages, revealing the designs for his armour. The machine was shaped like a wolf, meaning he would have to shape shift to get into it. That was why when he'd designed the arch reactor he'd also designed and built a set of controls to adjust the output of the device embedded in his skull so that he could change shape.

“Impressive.”

 

###################################

 

The explosion earlier had disturbed Steve's sleep. It had been far enough away that he hadn't felt the need to rush off immediately to see what he could do to help, though it had been a near thing. Instead, he found himself down in the livingroom of his duplex. 

For the first ten minutes he had paced. Being special forces meant that he was trained enough to recognize that his 'help' would likely interfere with the people on duty. Besides that, he was far enough away that without a vehicle he'd likely arrive as everyone else would be finished. The explosion had also seemed to come from the part of the city where there was no housing. That didn't mean civilians hadn't gotten hurt, but there would be few of them, if any at all.

Inaction still bothered him, but there wasn't much he could do.

Dropping himself onto his couch, Steve stared out his window broodingly.

Perhaps if he had been on active duty he wouldn't feel rubbed raw by his inability to go out there and help.

Since self-delusion wasn't something he could be accused off, Steve gave his head a shake at the thought. Not doing something to help at any point when he felt he could be of some use had always bothered him. Whether or not he was on a mission made no difference. He hadn't been on many missions, but action really didn't change anything about him. Unlike...

Had that been a whimper?

Steve found himself on his feet and at his open window before he really thought about it. He peered out through the screen into the alley between his building and the next.

Perhaps the creature had been hurt in that explosion earlier and run. Seeing a large dark shape moving out there, Steve found himself walking to his back door. He hesitated momentarily, looking at the bottle of pepper spray Bucky had bought him years ago, then eased open the door.

As he had suspected, the creature had been heading towards the small back lot behind his building, he could see movement.

Another sound of pain made Steve move outside. His eyes finally adjusted enough to the light that he could see that the creature looked canine, though not the familiar shape of any dog he knew. The creature was as big in the torso as he was, so it could easily be threat to him even while injured. 

It was best to assume that it was an intelligent creature until proven otherwise, the galaxy had some strange species out there.

He slowly moved closer, calling softly, “Hey there, are you alright?”

Stiffening, the canine turned towards him, drawing his attention to the glowing object around its neck. The light from it was enough to see the creature bare its teeth at him.

“Hey now,” Steve said soothingly, holding up his hands, “I'm not here to harm you. You look like you could use some help.”

The only response from the creature was to awkwardly shift more towards him, back to the wall. Judging by the way the hair lay and its difficulty moving, the splotches on its fur were likely blood. Steve also caught the smell of burned fur.

It seemed like his guess of where it came from was likely right.

“You look like you could use some kindness big one,” Steve told it calmly, slowly moving forward again. “Will you let me assist you?”

A grumbling sound emerged from the beast's throat, then it let out a huge sigh.

Steve was watching its eyes as they flickered closed, then the canine collapsed.

Rushing forward, Steve hesitated before placing his hands on its body. The creature radiated heat and its fur was very soft. A gash ran along its ribs and a small chunk of skin was loose on its left hind leg. There were other small cuts and abrasions, but nothing as majour. Checking the bones, Steve couldn't find any that were obviously broken, but he was unable to tell if there were other injuries. 

What truly worried him is the thing around the creature's neck seemed to be attached to it. The steady blue glow was eerie to him when he took into account that a part of it was adhered to the base of its skull.

“I should take you in to a care center,” Steve muttered to himself. He knew first aid, but he didn't have any medical equipment to do a proper examination. That device really was worrying. 

'No, don't.'

The words floated into his mind in a way that Steve knew meant telepathy. “I thought you were unconscious, what am I to do with you then?”

Steve sat back on his heels as he waited for a response. When none came he sighed.

“Well, I can't leave you here...”


	4. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tony meets Steve

Tony woke to the heavenly smell of coffee.

'Coffee,' the word echoed out of his mind into the room. Whimpering more because of the deliciousness being out of his reach than the pain screeching through his nerves, Tony rolled onto his side. Blinking his blurry eyes, he tried to bring the room around him into focus.

“You're awake then,” said a voice from behind him.

His only response to that was a groan and repeat, 'Coffee.' He hoped it was suitably pathetic enough that his demands for the glorious drink would be met.

Even though he was preoccupied with trying to get coffee, he was using his senses to pick up as much as possible. 

Small room, no real personality to it. A view screen and one family picture. The scent of one male that seemed to have been lingering around where he was laying. There was the smell of medications and under it, his own blood.

“I'm not certain coffee is a good idea in your condition,” came his reply.

The reality of his situation came crashing down on him as if those words were a trigger. His paws scrambled against the faux leather under him as he tried to stand. Another whimper escaped him without his okaying it.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy, easy,” the male voice tried to soothe. “You're going to reopen the wound on your leg.”

Tony stopped struggling and forced himself to relax. Panting and shivering slightly, he reminded himself that he wasn't a prisoner anymore. He wasn't trapped. He had escaped.

The cost though...

Yinsen was dead, although that seemed to be his goal all along. The man had good reason for his hatred of all things Stark. If someone had been responsible for his mother's death, even indirectly, he had his doubts whether he would have saved their life as Yinsen had saved his.

The Ten Rings had used Stark weapons to kill Yinsen's family.

Turning his head, Tony looked at the muscular blond man beside him. His mind focused on the man to escape his thoughts.

Really, did the man love his muscles or was he oblivious to just how tight that shirt was? If he flexed the fabric would probably tear.

Blue eyes, military-like hair style. The guy oozed helpfulness and 'good guy' the same way Tony could ooze charm. It seemed entirely unconscious though.

“Do you have a name I can call you?” he asked.

'Tony,' he replied, holding back the Stark at the last moment. 

It had come naturally to say Stark with arrogant pride, but guilt had eaten away at that. Besides, with his luck the guy would have a vendetta against the Starks as well. If that happened he could see himself ending up a bloody smear on the floor.

He was injured and the muscle bound, body builder was not.

“Steve, Steve Rodgers,” Steve answered with a nod of his head. He eased down to sit on the table next to the couch, his arms folded across his chest. “What brought you into this part of the galaxy Tony?”

Tony grunted and shifted his body on the couch to face Steve better. He decided the best way out of the situation was to appeal to the man's sympathies. Being on his good side couldn't be bad.

'I'm certainly not here by choice, quaint as your piece of the star systems might be,' he replied. 

The guy really needed a bigger couch. Tony barely fit on it, and it wasn't comfortable.

“You didn't really answer the question.”

'I don't believe I did, though it wasn't really on purpose.' He ran a paw down his muzzle before meeting Steve's eyes. 'Where are we anyway?'

Steve let his question go as he answered Tony's, “Carnara, a mid-sized planet used mostly for farming. We're about as far out as you can get without going past the patrol borders.”

'Not quite past the reaches of civilization,' Tony commented slowly. 

His mind was working on how best to get aid. He needed to get far away from the Ten Rings in order to regroup. Then there was his company to deal with...

“Not quite,” Steve answered. “Will I be arrested for helping you?” his question was tinged with accusation that Tony couldn't help responding to.

Laying his ears back, he gave Steve an offended look, then replied, 'I was running away from the out-laws buddy. I have enough money that illegal activity is completely unnecessary. I'm worth more than the yearly net income of this planet's population combined.'

“Why avoid care centers then? You told me not to take you to one before you passed out in the alleyway.”

'Care centers are boring and not secure enough. I was kidnapped while escorted by military personnel. If people with guns couldn't protect me, I'm not entrusting my safety with people who've trained with the oh so deadly weapon of knives. I'd rather take my chances with the first charitable person I come across. Which, thank you, by the way. I really needed help there,' Tony told him earnestly. 

The man could have left him to bleed on the street, or taken the arch reactor from around his neck. So far he had truly been kind with no gain on his part, and that really was rare for Tony.

Talk of care centers made Tony feel edgy. Who knows what a doctor would make of the device in his skull. If he passed out and someone tried to remove it, not knowing it helped keep him alive...

“You're welcome,” Steve responded. “Should we be expecting company? You were unconscious for hours.”

 

###################

 

Tony's brown eyes met his and Steve was struck again by the intelligence behind them. He couldn't regret helping the wolf who occupied the full length of his couch, even if he was being evasive.

The gray wolf eased his front paws onto the ground as he spoke, 'If I don't want to get caught, I had better get going. I need to be found by the right people.'

“Where will you go?” Steve asked in concern. The guy really wasn't in the best shape. Steve had patched him up, but he needed time to heal properly.

'I'm not sure,' Tony answered him.

“How will you gain contact with your friends?” 

'I don't know,' the wolf replied, starting to sound irritated.

“I'm coming with you,” stated Steve. He wasn't doing any good where he was anyway. Helping Tony would occupy him for a while and be useful. Besides, there seemed to be something very wrong with Tony's situation. He was almost tempted to report it but then he'd no longer be able to do anything for Tony.

'What?' Tony asked incredulously. 

Was help really that much of a foreign concept to Tony?

“I'll help you find your friends, and evade anyone meaning you harm,” Steve told him. The fact that the wolf had paused with his front paws braced on the floor while the rest of him was still on the couch really expressed his surprise more than anything else could have.

Tony came out of it with a shake of his head, simply saying, 'No.' He looked away from Steve and pulled himself off the couch, as if the matter was closed.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “How do you plan on keeping me from following you?”

Ceasing all motion again, Tony sighed. 'Why do you want to help me? What do you gain from this?'

“I need to gain something from helping someone?” Steve asked. The way this creature thought was baffling. Hadn't he heard of good deeds?

'Yes, everyone does,' answered tiredly, making his way to the door. 'I don't have anything to give you. If you help me you might end up dead. Stay here and let me out so I can get out of your hair.'

Rather than convincing him to stay home, Tony's words only firmed his resolve to help. 

“Wait there,” Steve ordered, then headed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting will likely be slower after this, I have less content already done.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tag Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where following is what all the cool kids are doing.

Tony stared at the closed door in front of him and sighed. 

Really, was it too much to ask for an automated door? Or one with a button? Did Steve even live in this century or was he still grinding all his coffee beans by hand? 

Shuddering, Tony pushed the thought away, Steve couldn't be that much of a barbarian.

His ears flicked back as he heard Steve approaching, but he stubbornly kept facing the door. He hadn't agreed to Steve coming along and this was the best way of showing his mutiny. 

Pausing at the thought, Tony wondered at his own mental wording. Piecing together his observations, Tony realized the man held himself like he was military. Intrigued by that, Tony found himself facing Steve instead of continuing his petulant-five-year-old act.

Steve was in what appeared to be the kitchen, putting things in a bag.

'What are you doing?' Tony asked him. For a soldier, he really made very little sense, which had Tony more interested than he cared to admit.

“Making sure we're prepared,” Steve answered as he zipped closed the bag. After shouldering it, he headed back towards the door Tony was still standing next to. “If we're facing people who would kidnap someone worth as much money as you've said you are, it's best that at least one of us is ready for what that could mean.”

He was now wearing an outfit in dark gray. It certainly fit the bill of military in that it looked like a uniform, with a camouflage pattern and lots of places to store weapons and deadly things. He even seemed to have some kind of communication device in his ear, though Tony wasn't sure who he would be...

“Tony?” Steve questioned, snapping Tony back to the present. His erratic train of thought could be troublesome.

'Yes, dear?' It seemed appropriate to call him that, he was insisting on following Tony around and making him do things he didn't want to, like wait.

Sighing, Steve said, probably for the second time. “Where will we be going?”

'To get coffee,' Tony answered promptly, deciding he was in the mood to be difficult.

Steve gave him an exasperated look. 

Before he could finish opening his mouth to speak, Tony interrupted, 'I need inconspicuous access to the interstellarnet, the best place to get that is a cafe designed for that purpose. Do you know one where my being furry won't gather attention?'

His stance shifting minutely, Steve looked thoughtful. “There is one we could use. It's quite some distance from here though.” He eyed his bag. “And I'll need different gear so I don't stick out. I'll be back momentarily.”

With that, Steve left the room again.

Tony turned back to the door, wondering if this would be a common occurrence. He never realized just how much he would miss opposable thumbs.

 

Clint eased himself slowly into a slightly different stance, careful to make the motion as smooth as possible so no one would catch the movement. Not very many people would look up to where he was perched anyway, but it was better to not tempt fate.

Especially when you were spying.

It was a relatively boring job really. It was so far below his normal pay grade that Clint had originally been insulted. Babysitting a special ops officer slash science experiment put on leave after an operation gone wrong? Pass. 

But then he read more into the file and decided the potential the situation had to explode was enough to hold his interest, at least for a month or two.

It finally seemed like his patience the past few weeks were paying off.

When the explosion had gone off earlier he had watched Steve Rogers' current lodging like a hawk. He honestly expected the man to go rushing off to play hero. The guy had a complex, he couldn't seem to stand by in any situation where he could be useful. 

Thief stole someone's wallet? There Steve was chasing him down. 

Car crashed into a pole? Steve was there to make sure the driver and all stander's-by were alright.

Kid skinned his knee? Rogers had a band-aid in hand and kind words to make the little one smile.

Clint had pinched himself at the last one to make sure it was real.

Regardless, the guy had somehow restrained himself and somehow wound up saving the day for someone anyway.

It hadn't been hard to spot the wounded creature making its way to the place Rogers stayed. As it wasn't a threat Clint made no move to report it. There was no one around and Steve was a big boy with a smokin' bod to go with it. Calling in a limping creature to protect him would have been an insult.

Harder than not reporting it to his superiors was watching it painfully move around and know he couldn't do anything to help without jeopardizing his job. These were the times when Clint found it more difficult to do his duty.

When Rogers made his way out to help it he had been relieved. Rogers had been trained in enough medicine to get by with non-fatal injuries, which was all the creature seemed to be sporting.

Steve had taken the creature back inside with him, confirming that it hadn't been injured enough to warrant Clint's continued worrying. If Rogers had thought it needed to be in a care center, nothing could have held him back from it. The man took stubborn to all new levels.

Settling in to wait, Clint let his eyes wander. There was a good chance that the creature had nothing to do with the explosion earlier, but the circumstances had him restless.

All activity for this time in the morning was ordinary.

Movement had his focus shifting back to Rogers' back door. The dim glow of the rising sun was enough that Clint became sure that the creature Rogers had rescued was a dog. Or a wolf, Clint was no biologist. 

The question was, why was Rogers following it?

Well, it was his job to follow, satisfying his curiosity was just a bonus.

With little thought Clint swung down off the ledge he had been using to observe the scene and onto a fire escape. A small jump had him onto the top of the shorter building next to him. Scanning where they seemed to be headed, Clint guessed their trajectory and set off at a sprint so he could make a leap for the next roof.

Pursuing a target was the more entertaining part of watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments will help keep me writing this. I have a lot going on and my drive is sometimes lacking.
> 
> I'll see ya next chapter!


	6. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tony is Tony and recognizable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

When they had gotten to the cafe Steve hadn't been able to resist buying Tony one of the pastries. The way the guy had stared at them while they had been in line had just been too much. It made him wonder when the wolf had eaten last.

Starving wasn't a feeling he wanted others to experience.

'We should get burgers after this,' Tony said decisively as he licked his lips, the pastry nothing but a memory.

Steve smiled a bit and shook his head, wondering if he was supposed to say anything when Tony spoke to him. Were they hiding that Tony could talk?

'What do you say, Captian? Burgers?'

Looking up from his tablet in surprise at the title, Steve met Tony's hopeful gaze. 

“Perhaps,” he answered before looking back down and opening his email. It was hard for him to spend money on things like that. Growing up with very little made eating out seem frivolous. He only knew about this cafe because Sam had dragged him here once.

'I really need a burger Rogers. It's like I've entirely forgotten what they taste like. Such a travesty shouldn't continue. You have to get me one or put me out of my misery,' Tony moaned.

Snorting, Steve glanced at Tony, noting how he was now slumped on the table. Steve wasn't sure if he was amused or not. 

Was Tony trying to be funny or serious?

“Let's focus on contacting your people first,” Steve deflected. 

'If we must, but don't think I'll forget about burgers,' Tony warned him as he came over to Steve's side.

A moment later Tony had his paws on the back of Steve's chair as he leaned over Steve's shoulder. 

Sucking in a breath Steve froze. He wasn't used to anyone but Bucky being in his space. Forcing himself to ignore it, Steve tapped on the recipient section of the new email he had opened.

“Who is this going to?” he asked quietly.

Tony spelled it out and Steve found himself looking at the email “rhodey.sux@starkinterstellar.ind.”

Hesitating a bit at the beginning, Steve asked instead, “Isn't Stark Interstellar that weapons manufacturer?”

The question seemed to make Tony go tense for some reason. A fact nagged at Steve during the pause. There was really something else he should know about that company that was important.

'It does, but it makes many other things too. The media tends to focus on the weapons, where the company makes a large chunk of its profits, but they have entire factories where the only weapons inside belong to the security,' Tony informed him, then he shook his head. 'But that has no significance to the email I need you to write.'

Deciding Tony is right, Steve taped the body of the email and poised his thumbs over the keyboard. “What should I write for you?”

Leaning closer to the tablet Tony replied, 'Dear honey bear,   
'The party ship was way more fun without your medals getting in the way. I hope you were far away from the fireworks. I loved my place for them, all close and personal. I made friends and we bonded over how much I loved their hospitality, it was like I couldn't leave. You know what they say about having too much fun though. I'm not sorry I started the party without you, it would have ended too soon.   
'Your one and only, Tony.'

Steve couldn't help starring at what he had just written. “I'm hoping this is all code for something.” Because it made no sense to him at all. 

'He'll understand,' was all Tony answered with.

“I hope so, I don't want someone after me in addition to someone out to get you,” Steve replied, hitting send before he could over think it. When his screen said 'Sent!' it took more will power than he cared to admit not to cringe.

 

Tony was too busy being amused by Steve's reactions to really notice the fact that he had gained attention until she was standing right next to them.

“You look really familiar,” a woman said, trying to draw his eyes, no doubt.

'Really? I must have that kind of face,' Tony replied casually. 'Let's go Steve,' he added to the man in front of him quietly, hoping only Steve picked up on the tone.

“Yeah, have you ever been on the media?” she persisted.

Tony turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of orange skin as he pushed off Steve's chair. Trying to be casual, Tony watched Steve slide his tablet into the bookbag-of-useful-items.

'Nope. Sadly, I am not that interesting. The only media I ever get any attention on is the ones between close friends. Facesite, I'm sure you know it. With all the pictures and boring people talking to each other,' Tony answered, trying to tone back his snark but obviously failing if the look Steve was giving him was any indication.

“There are interesting people on Facesite,” the woman defend. Tony is pleased at being able to divert her, until she adds, “I'm sure I recognize you from somewhere.”

At this point, Steve had already stood up and was easing his bookbag onto his shoulder.

'Funny thing, lots of creatures look alike. We do share common ancestors way back. I'm sure you've seen others of my kind before in the news. Case closed, I have one of those generic faces, boring even,' he said to her, edging closer to Steve. Steve, who was looming over the Auglataran. 

It was easy to identify their species, with the orange skin and ridges from cheekbone to chin.

“No, I--”

“I'm sorry Ma'am but we have to be going,” interrupted Steve, stepping more into her personal space.

The woman finally gave him a good look and her eyes widened as she moved back. Tony couldn't see Steve's face, but he bet it had an intimidating expression. It had to be judging by the way she looked as she gave them more space. 

A heart beat later they were making their way out the door.

Sighing in relief, Tony put the whole incident from his mind and focused on something far more important.

'Sooooo, burgers weren't mentioned, but they definitely should have been. Where can we buy good burgers? There must be somewhere near here that has them. The more greasy it is the better. If it has a drive-thru that would make it perfect. Grab and go,' Tony rambled. 

He was oddly hungry. Normally food was optional but the meals he had been able to stomach while surrounded by terrorists hadn't sustained him. He was well aware he'd lost weight while captive.

Steve eyed him and changed direction, making Tony's ears perk in excitement.

Burgers were this way?

“I'll buy you a burger, but you won't be having fries with it and it won't be greasy,” Steve informed him.

'What?' How was it possible to share something as fundamental as a second species shape and a language as a person and have so little in common with them. 'You obviously are not from this galaxy. You are an alien to aliens. You belong in another universe, far far away. Non-greasy burgers do not exist. I refuse to acknowledge that they even could.' 

“If you want a burger, you're eating what I buy for you,” Steve answered.

That Tony had no argument to win with. His funds were likely bugged so if he paid for anything the transaction would be traced.

Sulking better than any five-year-old, Tony followed after Steve.

Soldiers really were no fun.


	7. What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint had thoughts that doomed them to have a very not boring day, he later regrets this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Work became insane and I barely have time to rest. Six day weeks suck, never agree to them.

Clint was nearing the limit of how long he could push without getting some rest. 

His ear piece kept insistently buzzing, letting him know his replacement was getting impatient. Hours ago he should have switched out for some much needed R & R. The problem was the other agent had yet to earn anything other than spying on their allies that were being watched for their own good. He didn't want Rogers to need back up when the other person was the one calling the shots.

Still, if he didn't call in they might pull him. Having a black mark in his books from bodyguard duty would be rather humiliating.

Letting out a sigh, Clint touched his ear piece and reported in. 

What could possibly go wrong in eight hours?

After he had washed, eaten, slept and gotten back to the mission, he really regretted that thought.

 

Steve had been eyeing the scarf around Tony's neck as they walked. The red was eye catching, and the material was probably too thin to disguise the glow of whatever it was around Tony's neck, but it did the job of hiding the wiring. He was far more worried about it now than he had been at the cafe, where Tony had drawn attention.

The last thing they needed was for Tony's kidnappers to try and take him again. Taking on what sounded like a large group would be difficult on their own.

Habit had him scanning for his ever present tails. It was always harder to spot the blonde one, but the other...

Holding back a sigh when he saw the person following them, he wondered again how the agent had made it this far.

Still, if they didn't have the blonde following them...

“I actually don't think there are any burgers being sold at this hour Tony, and perhaps it'd be better if we avoided anywhere conspicuous. I don't want to end up fighting for your safety before your people can back us,” Steve told him.

Tony tilted his head to one side. 'You have a point...' the reluctance in his voice was obvious. He sighed. 'I am hungry though. I hate to say it Cap, but I need a full meal.' 

“Come on then, I know where we can make one,” Steve replied, then turned another corner and headed towards the outskirts of the town. 

His eyes scanned their surroundings, on the look out for threats. The fact that the sun was well up now was both a blessing and a curse. Light made it easier to spot others, but also was very exposing. Large wolves weren't exactly common to this planet. 

Dogs were though.

...Tony probably wouldn't let him use a collar.

'Is there a threat I should be aware of?'

The question brought his focus back to his companion, who was looking around now as well.

“No more than you already are,” Steve answered. Still, the other agent always made him uncomfortable. The guy just wasn't aware enough.

Looking back, Steve caught sight of the brown furred feline before he slunk behind cover. He was an anthromorph. Not a true shape-shifter, but able to minorly alter his shape and size.

Catching the action, Tony peered behind them as well.

“You're being obvious, you'd make a terrible spy,” Steve teased.

Snorting, Tony shot him a look. 'Yes, you'd make such a better one, oh muscle-bound-giant. Look at you! Attractive and golden. I bet you draw the gaze of every able-bodied person around!'

Flushing and doing his best to ignore it, Steve sped up a bit and vaulted over the stone wall they had come to. Realizing Tony wasn't right beside him, Steve paused and looked over his shoulder to find the canine staring. 

“Coming?” He turned fully and gestured to where there was a gap in the wall that Tony could walk through. It was a more efficient path, Steve just liked to use his strength and training where he could. 

Shaking his head, Tony went around.

 

Tony watched Steve making a fire and pull things from the bag-of-all-things-useful. He really needed to come up with something that would make a good acronym. So far they were all bad. Maybe if he were back in his workshop that would help.

He brooded about all the things he could be making if he had access to his tools while the good captain made food. The man was very resourceful, Tony would give him that. It wasn't really anything Tony could identify, but Steve cooked it over the flames using sticks that he had sharpened with his knife.

It also didn't taste half bad.

The forest itself was nice to be in. The trees provided shade on what was turning out to be a fairly hot day and there were birds around. Leaves moving in the breeze provided a nice back drop of white noise. He would have preferred his own music, or even the buzz of technology, but it would do.

Almost finished with his food, Tony looked up at a noise that seemed out of place. Turning his ears towards it, he wondered if it was a usual sound for a creature that lived in this place. Maybe they were near someone's home?

There were definitely foot steps, a lot of them. Were those clicks?

“Tony? What...?” 

'We're not alone,' answered Tony, even though Steve had cut himself off as he shoved what little was still out of his pack back in. 

In a much quieter voice Steve told him, "They seem to be surrounding us. We can't assume they're friendly."

Tony was quickly stood and rushed to Steve's side, ignoring the pull of unhealed skin on his hind leg. 'There may be a gap in their ranks that way,' he informed Steve, 'I can't hear as many feet.'

Nodding his acceptance, Steve moved for where Tony had indicated. They headed off at a speed that made Tony's leg burn with pain, but there was no time to concentrate on that.

There may have been fewer people where they had headed, but that didn't mean much. The two of the three in front of them appeared human. Henchman number three on the other hand...

The creature stood head and shoulders over Steve's height, covered in fur that was shades of green and brown all mixed like camouflage. When it spoke Tony caught sight of sharp canines. 

“We have our orders, take them,” it flexed a muscle and the staff in its hand lit with a sharp spark.

'Steve...' 

Whatever else Tony was going to say left his mind as Steve sped up and threw two disks, one from each hand. They hit the two humans in the chest and flashed with a crack. Both of them went limp and the creature snarled as it lunged at Steve.

Dodging, Steve ordered Tony, “Run, I can handle this.”

Snapping out of it as he realized that he had frozen, Tony didn't even dignify that with an answer. 

With a leap that tore at his leg and surely started bleeding, Tony snapped his jaws around the creature's leg. 

Bellowing in pain, it took a swing at him and hit.

Hurt exploded along his side, but Tony rolled with it and came back to his feet, growling.

“Tony!” Steve's voice was edged with warning as he hit the creature with something that made it stagger. “Run!”

As Steve did exactly that, Tony obeyed this time.

“What foolishness was that?” Steve demanded as he ducked under a branch and led them further into the forest.

'Excuse me for not wanting to leave you behind,' Tony snapped back, unimpressed. Did he already have that low of an opinion of him?

“I'm not injured, I would have been able to catch up with you quickly,” argued Steve.

'If you had managed to take it down before its back up got there,' Tony hissed.

As if to prove his point, a bot that had to be remote controlled burst down from the trees.

It opened fire, forcing Steve to roll to one side.

Tony slowed for a second as he eyed it, he knew that model. It...

“Tony!”

Wishing he could sigh at that and be heard, Tony dodged the shot that had been aimed at him from the bot and ran at a nearby rock.

Hoping it was actually as solid as it looked, Tony used it to launch himself into the air at the flying bot.

Smacking into the bot harder than he had anticipated, Tony scrabbled at it with his claws. It started to move as he tried to stay on.

Where was it, where was it? Come on, come on.

There!

Tony struggled for a moment, then closed his teeth around the antenna and pulled. 

The bot hissed and then the engines shut off.

Tony let out an undignified yelp as he hit the ground.

Mean while, Rogers had been busy.

With his focus on the bot Tony hadn't noticed the others who had managed to catch up with them. Two people were sprawled out on the ground as Steve occupied two more.

Wincing in pain, Tony staggered to his feet.

Cursing his slow healing, Tony tried to figure out if he'd actually be able to help if he made it to Steve's side.

Apparently that wasn't his decision to make, since at that moment a green skinned Trellion approached him.

Baring his teeth, Tony let out a growl.

Before he could jump into action the Trellion was driven to the ground.

Panting a bit, Steve stood over the woman, then he rolled his shoulders and gestured to Tony.

“We should get moving again,” Steve informed him. 

Tony stared at him a moment, then nodded. 'Yeah, that's a good plan.'


	8. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint discovers he's been left behind.

"What do you mean you need backup?!"

Clint rolled off the bed and his feet hit the floor with a smack. Even as he spoke he was running through options.

Fastest means of transportation versus visibility.

"Agent, you know I don't call any false alarms. I've only been able to reach you. The agent tailing me hasn't responded; I think they've been compromised," Rogers informed him as Clint pulled on his uniform.

A quick tap allowed Clint to swear while Rogers couldn't hear him.

"I knew I should have kept watch, but no, I needed sleep. Now I have a missing agent and Rogers to go find," Clint ranted to himself as he finished strapping on his weapons.

"Agent?" Rogers asked.

Tapping the com again to turn the mic on, Clint resisted the urge to say 'present' and instead asked, "Can you give me coordinates?"

"Yes, but I will need a moment. We aren't in the city," Rogers replied, and Clint could hear him opening a bag.

Glancing out the window to see that there was daylight out there, Clint decided it was best to exit onto the street. After checking his weapons once more, he jogged to his door.

"We need backup Tony," he heard Rogers mutter. "No, what are you...?"

A chill went down Clint's spine. "Rogers, who are you speaking to?"

"Tony, I've been helping him out," Rogers replied absently.

"Why can't I hear him?"

"Telepathy," he answered, then went on. "We need backup, the line is secure. The fastest way for him to reach us is to give him coordinates. How do you expect your people to find you without the same?"

Well, it seemed like Steve made himself a stubborn, and messy, new friend. SHIELD lines were of the most secure across all networks, the guy really didn't need to worry.

Locking the door behind him with a press of his finger, Clint quickly made his way down the stairs. There was an elevator, but he wasn't even sure which direction he'd be headed.

"I trust my people," Steve must have replied to whatever 'Tony' was saying. "I'm not the one who drew fire."  
Clint wondered how he knew that for certain as he quickly exited the building.

"Where did you leave the city from and which direction should I head from there? That vague enough? You could set a trap at your location," suggested Clint as he idly scanned the street.

There was a fair bit of traffic at this time of day. Humanoids and others walked the sidewalks and vehicles passed at street level, very few overhead. The economy here wasn't good enough to support the types who could afford the high-flying transports.

Steve repeated Clint's idea, paused, then relayed directions.

Quickly bringing up a mental map, Clint turned to the back lot. There was no way he could get that far with good speed by foot.

Grinning a bit recklessly, Clint straddled his hover bike. Turning the keys made it wake with a purr.

"On my way now."

 

'Those directions really were very vague, how will this 'agent' find us?' Tony questioned.

Steve seriously contemplated not answering him as he dug through his supplies. The guy was irritating him in a way that was pushing his limits.

"He has his ways," Steve answered, deciding that fair was fair and Tony hadn't exactly been forthcoming with answers himself.

Huffing, Tony replied, 'Fine. What do you have in your endless-bag-of-mysteries for this occasion?'

Unable to keep from looking at Tony, Steve at least hoped his expression didn't show his confusion. Endless-bag-of-mysteries..?

Apparently he wasn't very successful, though Tony misinterpreted his reasons judging by what he said next, 

'Well, I don't exactly have anything on me to construct trap. Unless you want to throw me into a tree so I can jump down on someone, which I don't recommend as our sole option because there is only one of me. I'm completely unique and all that good stuff.'

Having gone back to pulling things out of his bag, Steve responded dryly, "Well that's a relief, I don't think I could survive multiples of you."

Tony made an amused sound and came close enough to pick up the rope Steve had taken out. His teeth rubbed against it before he placed it on the ground again.

'The tengleeze rope. It's good material, I approve. Got anything in your bag I could use as a weapon? Something like those disks you threw perhaps?' Tony asked hopefully.

"Well, I--" Steve froze mid-sentence as his thoughts crystallized. Wolf, having to do with Stark Interstellar, maker of weapons. Tony, short for Anthony. "You're Anthony Stark, owner of Stark Interstellar."

The wolf winced as if guilty and ducked his head.

"That's why that Auglataran recognized you at the café. I'm surprised more people didn't," Steve muttered the last part, looking Anthony over. "You went missing months ago."

'I don't spend a lot of time in my fur, it's not my public image. Harder to design without thumbs,' he added, waving a paw.

Shaking his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts, Steve reminded himself they weren't in the clear yet. 

He could indulge his curiosity later.

They had managed to escape their pursuers and find a more readily defensible position. There was a small waterfall next to them which provided enough background noise to make moving quietly (which the wolf was somehow bad at) easy. The trees around it were tall and thick, with big rocks covered in moss. It was far better than the clearing that they had eaten in.

"You should shift back to a human, you'd be far more useful to us currently that way," Steve told his companion. He knew the other man was clever, or he wouldn't have earned an award for his inventions, not that Steve could recall exactly what it had been for.

Noting the other man had gone quiet, Steve looked up from the tools he had placed out to meet his eyes.

'I don't have any clothes,' Anthony finally told him.

Shrugging a shoulder, Steve pulled out one of his shirts.

Snorting a bit in what sounded like amusement, the shifter responded with, 'Of course you have something.' 

Then he sighed. 'It still might not be the best idea.'

Lowering the green shirt Steve eyed him and asked, "Why not?"

Anthony... fidgeted, there really wasn't any other way to describe it, then answered in a voice that was little more than a buzz in his head rather than clear words.

"Anthony?" Steve wasn't sure whether he was amused or exasperated.

'I may have ripped out all the stitches in my leg,' he repeated sheepishly.

After staring at him for a moment, Steve reached up to run his hand down his face. "Well, since you're awake this time, I can use something better than stitches." 

He'd already tried scolding Anthony after all, may as well try a different tactic, he thought as he started to dig through his bag again. Without the rope, it was easier to locate the first aid kit.

'Better than stitches?' inquired the wolf, shuffling closer.

Without looking up, Steve pointed at Anthony and ordered, "Sit."

With a huff Anthony, surprisingly, did exactly that. 'I may be dog shaped, but I am not a dog. Don't expect me to salute and call you 'sir' either.'

Snorting, Steve replied, "That's insubordination agent, drop and give me twenty." Shaking his head, Steve retrieved the injector from the kit and lifted his eyes to the wolf.

Anthony was giving a look that somehow clearly said that he knew Steve was joking but was completely unimpressed. Maybe it had to do with his ears.

Waving the injector Steve told him, "I would have used it before, but it's uncomfortable even with any numbing solution I had on hand. I didn't want to have you waking up with your teeth in my arm."

The wolf's eyes went to the injector, and then he winced. 'Yes, that would have been a bad idea.'

"You've had these used on you before?" Steve asked curiously as he picked up scissors, medical tape, tweezers and cleansing swipes.

'I've used them on myself,' Anthony answered.

Steve stilled for a moment, then tilted his head enough that he could see the wolf but wasn't looking directly at him. “That's not a very safe thing to do, and they're easy enough to operate,” he said carefully, unsure of this subject.

'Exactly why I could manage on my own one-handed,' was Anthony's casual answer.

Even if Anthony wasn't uncomfortable, Steve definitely was. Whenever he had needed patching up, which had been far too often in his youth, Bucky had always been there to help. Anthony didn't have a Bucky of his own... Not that Steve had Bucky now...

Shoving the thought down ruthlessly, Steve unthinkingly asked, “Couldn't get any servants to do it for you?”

Anthony bristled.

'Are you suggesting that the only way I could get someone to help me would be to pay them?'

Steve really wished he had kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time picking where this one ended. It kept getting longer and I'm still not entirely done with this scene, but I had reached 1500 words so it was time to move on.


	9. Finding Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting is a thing all our heroes get involved in.

If Tony had thumbs, he would have taken the injector from Steve and shoved it somewhere very uncomfortable for the other man. Did he really think that little of Tony now? Poor rich man with no one around?

Granted, that wasn't too far off from the truth, but that just made Tony more angry.

“I didn't-- That's not what--” Steve made a frustrated sound. “Can I please just fix your leg?”

'No, I think I'll do it myself,' Tony answered, snatching the injector from Steve's hands with his teeth. 'After all, I'm not paying you for it. How much do I owe you for everything you've done so far? Should I pay you by goon downed or by the hour? Maybe by whichever amounts to more?'

“Anthony--!” There was a pause before he continued, which made Tony look at him with one ear quirked up.

The man looked annoyed and maybe hurt, his eyes were squinted and one of his hands kept going from clenched fist to open repeatedly.

“The stitches need to come out first,” he said abruptly, picking up the scissors and leaning towards Tony.

Tony stiffened and shuffled back, ignoring the pain that flared at the motion.

'No, I'm not having you help until I know how much it'll cost me. Having an undetermined debt is bad for business.'

Steve went still, then sat up straight and very carefully set the scissors down.

Watching the motion, Tony eyed him warily. People sometimes went quiet right before they attacked, he wasn't going to let his guard down again.

“I don't know how it is with other people in your life, Anthony, but I don't take money from people I'm helping,” Steve told him. Tony tried to speak at that, but Steve determinedly spoke over him, “I am also not trying to say you pay people for everything they do for you, I don't know anyone in your life Anthony. We've never even been on the same planet before now as far as I'm aware. I have no basis to judge you, let alone presume how the relationships in your life work. No, I'm not trusting the media for that. 

“Now, can I finish with your wound so we can move on to making traps? We don't know when anyone could show up, so I'd like to get as much done with as much speed as possible,” Steve finished.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tony processed his words. Not many people would have said any of that to him. Fewer would actually mean it. 

After examining him for a minute, Tony slowly placed the injector on the ground, then nudged it towards Steve. It was as close to agreeing to let the man help as Tony could currently manage.

He turned away as Steve moved closer, not watching as he took out the stitches.

 

Times like these made Clint wonder why he didn't like being bored. Boring was probably better than this.

The likelihood that his hover bike had survived him jumping off it while it was still going well over safe speeds and skidding along the forest floor was pretty much zero.

Clint sprung up from his roll and made for the nearest large tree. Ducking, hopefully, on the other side of it from his attacker(s), he mentally reviewed what he had seen before dropping.

The person who had tried to hit him should be...

Jumping up from behind cover, Clint let fly an arrow which elicited a pained scream.

Satisfied (momentarily) by the response, the archer rolled to more cover. This time it was a rock.

“Damn it Rogers, you owe me dry cleaning for this,” he shouted, well aware the guy was close. 

Hopefully close enough to provide backup, which was ironic because he was supposed to be backup.

“The agency does, I don't pay the guys watching me,” responded Rogers, from the direction Clint knew he'd be in.

“Am I in the danger zone?” Clint called back.

'You're getting warmer,' a telepathic voice answered him, making Clint jump.

Biting his lip to hold back a swear word, Clint stored his bow and climbed his rock. Leaping up, he grabbed a branch and started up into the tree.

'Is your friend part Climber? Because that's kind of impressive,' the voice added, and Clint held back a wince.

It was only telepathy he reminded himself, not mind-control, very different. 

Yeah, and if he pulled out his hearing aids he would still be able to 'hear' it.

The crack of gun fire snapped him out of his thoughts as he scaled the tree.

“Anthony, will tell you where to go to avoid trouble,” shouted Steve.

Great, the voice in his head was to protect him from danger, that didn't go against his life experiences or anything.

Muttering under his breath, Clint swung up onto a branch and scanned the forest. Tapping his com, Clint connected to Steve's frequency.

“And why can't you guide me through this?” he asked as he pulled out his bow. He'd spotted what resembled a dog sniffing at the rock he had been using as cover. It may have actually been a feline with those big ears.

'Because your frequency can be hacked,' Anthony answered him, without Steve's prompting.

“And I suppose you hacked it,” Clint replied calmly, then released a blunted arrow that hit the creature below him between the eyes. It instantly slumped over. His gaze swept around for another target.

'Yes, I got bored sitting in a tree. I didn't actually mean it when I suggested that Rogers,' Anthony replied.

Clint wasn't sure what to feel at this point. He saw another target. Green skinned, must be that species that didn't agree with electricity. Without a second thought Clint fired an arrow off and the creature fell with a full-bodied shudder.

“Anthony, focus, we want him here without triggering anything,” Rogers reminded over the com.

'Alright, ape-man, I'll be your lovely tour guide for this rescue attempt. There is a tree east of your location with red leaves, if you can make it to that one I'll give you more instructions,' Anthony finally told him.

Spotting a rifle, though not the being holding it, Clint fired another arrow. The impact knocked it out of the grasp of the creature that seemed startled enough to become visible.

Liquid marker with electricity for camouflage creatures, Clint thought as he shot again. He then scanned the trees to the east.

Seeing one with red leaves, Clint looked for options getting there. He'd rather avoid the ground so...

“The name's Hawkeye, not ape-man,” Clint informed Anthony. With how close the trees were, he should be able to make his way to the other with no difficulty.

Slinging the bow over his head and under one arm, Clint climbed further up the tree and made his way down a branch.

'Well pardon me Hawkguy, you weren't introduced,' replied the other.

Not bothering to correct him, Clint jumped from his branch to the other tree. He managed to build enough momentum to easily land with his feet on the other branch.

Pleased with how his body held up to the exercise, Clint asked, “Where now?”


End file.
